1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to modular wall systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to modular wall systems including decorative and/or structural trim and to systems, methods, and apparatus for securing or applying trim to interior and exterior portions of a building or other structure.
2. Related Technology
A typical building construction involves preparing and constructing walls as well as other building components at a build site. Additionally or alternatively, a builder may choose to use prefabricated wall modules to construct interior and/or exterior walls of the building. Once the walls are constructed, a typical building may incorporate additional features on the walls. For example, ordinarily, a building includes at least one door and one or more windows.
Furthermore, the builder may choose to attach additional trim to the walls of the building. For instance, additional trim can conceal seams, edges, and openings in the walls, which accommodate doors, windows, etc. Trim can also be used as base board, crown molding, and other aesthetic, decorative, or structural features. A typical installation of trim (e.g., installation of baseboard) involves measuring, cutting, fitting, shimming, and adjusting the trim of the wall, which can take a substantial amount of time and effort to complete. Furthermore, the installer may need to have sufficient skill to correctly and accurately perform the installation.
In addition, the trim is typically nailed, screwed, or glued onto the wall, ceiling, floor, doorway, or other structural component to which it is attached. Such trim is not designed to be removable or reusable, and is typically damaged beyond repair by detachment from the wall. In addition, the nail or screw (head) must then be sunk, puttied (or covered), and painted over in order to conceal them from view (e.g., for aesthetic and/or safety reasons). Such concealment also can be time-consuming and may require an experienced installer. Moreover, the concealment may not always be perfect, and an occupant of the building may see undesirable marks on the trim.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages with conventional construction or finishing trim systems that can be addressed.